Hunger And Gratitude
by kiebeau
Summary: Draco really is very good to harry.
1. Chapter 1

Harry was having a horrible day.

He'd been called in early to the Auror's office for an impromptu staff meeting and missed breakfast. Harry loved breakfast, each morning he and Draco would sit down for scrambled eggs and pancakes, Draco would fuss that Harry wasn't eating enough and force a second helping on him.

Sitting though the meeting was a nightmare, and Harry spent it thinking of his boyfriend sulking in the kitchen all by himself.

When he left half an hour latter his stomach grumbled in protest, but Harry knew he had a full day ahead of him and couldn't eat till lunch time.

The morning was spent chasing a gang of fraudsters who'd been selling various potions, from 'wart away' to 'stubborn stain remover' non of which were what they said they were, and a call out to a robbery on Diagon Ally meant he'd worked straight though lunch.

Fortunately, the afternoon found him doing paper work and he managed to bribe a cauldron cake off one of his collogues. But after a full day of running around and no morning eggs, it was hardly enough.

Apparating home that evening, Harry's mood was abysmal. The prospect of having to cook dinner was not a welcome one, he just wanted to have a shower and go to bed.

Walking in through the back door Harry spotted Draco drifting from the kitchen to the dinning room.

OK, maybe a ilittle/i cuddling before sleep.

Taking off his travelling robe and work shoes, Harry caught a tempting aroma waft past him, standing up Harry sniffed the air again and followed his nose all the way to the dinning room were Draco sat at the table.

Spread out before him was the miraculous site of a full English roast.

"Draco?" He asked in wonder.

"You missed breakfast." He replied simply with a nonchalant shrug.

Tears of shear relief welled in the corners of his eyes, and without another word he sat down and ate. Not caring what he looked like, Harry tucked in, happily devouring potato, Yorkshire pud and roast beef. It was only after Draco refilled his plate that Harry noticed he wasn't eating himself. Swallowing a mouthful of broccoli Harry asked him why.

"I've already eaten" He replied with a smile.

"Erm... you don't cook" Harry remembered suddenly. With a belly full of food he was feeling much better and thinking again.

"No" Draco said tersely "but I can order take-out you know, I'm not completely useless"

Harry coughed around a large piece of potato.

"I didn't mean that!"

"No matter, you can show me your gratitude after you've finished."

Draco winked, got up and headed to the bed room, unbuttoning his shirt on the way.

Eyes wide and stomach full, Harry finished the remainder of his meal rather quickly after that and hurried after.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was having a wonderful evening.

After stuffing himself silly on the splendid dinner Draco had provided, Harry had proceeded to show his lover _just_ how grateful he really was. Leaving them in an exhausted heap, curled into each other; skin sweaty and sticky in places, bed cloths strewn about the place and muscles aching dully from over use.

Harry traced lazy pattens on Draco's limp side and wiggled slightly at the lingering feel of lube and soreness in his backside. Draco grinned into his neck.

"Got an itch have you?" he asked slyly.

Harry gave him a half hearted kick in the shin. "You know damn well why I'm squirming."

Draco had taken exception to Harry's earlier cooking comment and made him 'perform' as an apology, providing the lube and dildo so as Harry didn't have to 'go with out'.

Harry snuggled closer to his lover as a tongue of fire licked though his belly at the memory. But he didn't have the energy to do anything more.

An ill timed glance at the clock made him groan with annoyance. He would need to sleep soon, if he wanted to be up for work tomorrow.

"You can't sleep with such a furrowed brow you know" It never ceased to amaze him have attentive Draco was when he cared about someone. He pulled back so he could look into those soft grey eyes, right as always. His frustation with work kept his mind spinning and left no room for rest.

Suddenly he found him self thrown haphazardly onto his back with a triumphant Draco straddling his hips.

"Bed time wank!" He announced with the air of a child about to get a cup of coco.

Harry's helpless laughter was chocked off as his half hard erection was grabbed and pressed into Draco's. It was a little painful as Draco stroked them both to full hardness (he'd already cum twice that night) but he was more than willing to give it a go.

Spitting into one hand he added it to Draco's, hissing at the feel of much needed lubrication. He braced his other hand on the headboard and gave himself over to the building heat and tension in his groin. Spurred on by the increasing volume of Draco's moans and his stunningly contorted face, Harry made no attempt to stop his balls tightening and his orgasm being ripped from him, mixing with Draco's in one glistening mess between the two of them.

When he come back to planet Earth and was able to see and move again; he made to grab his wand, only to be stopped mid reach. His neck was cramped from being held in one position to long but, with a wince, he looked up at Draco.

His boyfriend was glassy eyed and smiling, he was having trouble forming sentences it seemed.

"Wanna ... sleep .. sticky" he said at last, collapsing as Harry nodded his yes.

Draco was heavy on his chest, every millimetre of of his body ached and the cum between them was uncomfortably as Draco wriggled, rubbing it into there skin. But he couldn't move or complain or even care.

He was happy, loved and utterly sated.

Sleep was deep and unhurried that night, and if he got an owl from work asking him to come in early again, Harry was quite sure he'd be far to ill to attend.


End file.
